


You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want

by projectrocket



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectrocket/pseuds/projectrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all in Biology class. It was so cliche and predictable, it kind of made Patrick sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Basically your average peterick highschool au that was inspired by cute indie/folk music and shitty life experiences.  
> (Also this is the first thing I've taken the time to write well, so it may not be as good as I hope. Especially the smut. Enjoy!!)

Patrick Stump. Snarky. Witty. Charming. A dumb junior, with dumb dreams. All he wants is to be left alone. To graduate high school and see where his life takes him from there. But this can’t exactly work with Pete.  
Oh, Pete Wentz. Cliche, flirty senior who was obsessed with Patrick.  
How did it all begin? What is it that attracted this boy to Patrick, and why wouldn’t Patrick feel the same?  
He saw him in the halls all the time. Surrounded by the other “dirty punks” or the “outcasts”. He seemed to be pretty popular among them, which was why Patrick was truly confused as to why Pete started at him. All the time. In the halls, at lunch, after school, in public when they saw each other. And Pete would always grin at him. That gorgeous, wide grin and the wrinkles around those cocoa colored eyes. And all Patrick would do is flash a tight grin back, and blush furiously. He always avoided eye contact.  
It was all in Biology class. It was so cliche and predictable, it kind of made Patrick sick. But, as he was sitting in his desk, doodling aliens and space monkeys on his notes, Pete walked over to him. The class was about to start, so really there was no way around Pete sitting next to him. Even if Patrick had strewn all of his shit across the desk beside his. Even if his feet were propped up in the chair. Even if Patrick said, “Get the fuck away from me”. There was no stopping Pete Wentz. He was like a brute twister, breaking everything in his path, no destination in mind. Just going and thinking later. And, to be fair, it really defined Pete’s character. The spontaneity of Pete gave him headaches, truthfully. He had known this kid since around sixth grade, and he realized: there’s no way out of this, is there??  
Patrick had began to feel awful for never hanging around with Pete. He wanted to feel the same, truly he did. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even fake it. Even on the night when he took Pete to the movies. And Pete begged to sit in the back. They made out a little. And got yelled at by an elderly couple. Then continued making out, hands gripping each other as their tongues slid around each other’s. But, really, even as it was Patrick’s first “real kiss”, he just didn’t feel the fireworks. He didn’t feel anything, even as Pete whispered and giggled in his ear. Something about half the cheerleading squad and a gallon of ice cold Pepsi. This caused another couple to yell. Pete laughed at them, and looked back at Patrick. He had that look in his eyes, the look you only give someone when you want to say those three deadly words. Fucking lethal. Nevertheless, the three words dripped from Pete’s mouth like acid, falling upon Patrick and boiling his skin, until he was soon nothing but a pile of decomposing waste. “I love you”. The words echoed around Patrick’s head, made his ears ring, made his mouth go dry. This is not what he had wanted. He quickly stood up from his seat and rushed out of the room, not even considering stopping when he heard Pete yelling behind him. Begging him to wait up. Patrick had dashed out into the parking lot, to his car, fumbled with his keys a few moments. Those few moments were too long, though, as Pete had caught up to him.  
”P-Patrick. What the fuck??” he panted, glaring down at the nervous little man. Patrick swallowed hard and shook his head. “I, I just can’t do it Pete. I can’t love. I’ve been trying to get myself to love you for weeks. Months, maybe. I can’t though!! I..” he paused and shook his head, leaning against his car. “I can’t love anyone. I’m sorry. It’s just, the way I work.” Pete frowned, and tucked his hands under Patrick’s chin, tilting his head up to face him. “Patrick..You..You have to be able to love something. You’re Patrick Stump. That even sounds like a loving name.” Patrick continued shaking his head. ‘I can’t love you, Pete. I’m sorry.” He tried to turn away, but Pete still had a grip on him. “I..I’ll make you love me.” he hissed. Patrick stared at him, rolled his eyes, and tried tugging his arm away again. “Pete. Let go.” he spat. Pete frowned. He’d been told that before, in all honesty. The last time he heard that was also the last time he thought about his father.  
\--  
Patrick didn't mean to give in, really he didn't. But the way Pete stared, with those pained hazel eyes and suddenly broken posture, Patrick had to give in. Pete didn't mean to tell Patrick his whole life story about his dad walking out when he was young and how he mainly raised himself, but he couldn't help it. He barely knew Patrick Stump, yet there they were in the local movie theater parking lot, with the moon bright over head, talking about their lives and their troubles.  
Patrick told Pete he would drive him home, but Pete begged him to let him bunk at his place for the night. "But Pete, my parents.." "Who cares. I'm a friend, that's all." Pete slapped that perfect grin onto his face and, much to his dismay, Patrick still couldn't give in. Pete rolled his eyes, mumbling something about "another time" and the two boys got in the car and left the theater, letting an awkward silence blanket the small vehicle. Pete shifted around in the seat, leaning forward to change the radio station. He let it settle at some rock band, and sat back in his seat. Patrick glanced over, noticing Pete was staring at him. He blushed and looked away, trying to avoid any more discomfort.  
"Y'know Patrick..I think you're a cool guy. Like, people say how they think you're such a like..nerd, or whatever. I like you. You're not a nerd."  
Patrick swallowed and felt himself getting nervous. "Th-Thanks Pete. I uh..I think you're cool too." Patrick continues driving, staring at the empty road ahead (the back roads are always empty) as he felt Pete's eyes burning into his cheek. "I love the back roads", Pete mumbled, staring out at the field stretching for miles next to them. "I've always wanted to go out in that field as the sun sets and, like, fuck around. Just, be free. For once, y'know?" Pete was smiling now. Patrick finally looked over at him, directly at him, and nodded. "Yeah I..I know what you mean. And..And when the sun sets lay out under the stars? And just..I don't know. Just get rid of the world." Pete giggled and nodded at him. Patrick was silent the rest of the ride to Pete's house, as Pete fell asleep in the passenger seat. The sound of his light breathing filled the small vehicle and Patrick wondered if he would ever talk to him again after this night. He still troubled himself with these thoughts as he pulled up in front of Pete's house. "Hey..Pete, dude wake up." Pete woke up and stared at him, still slightly groggy. He flashed a sloppy smile at him and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. Patrick's face brightened and he felt his stomach twist slightly, the feeling most referred to as "butterflies", but Patrick thought of it more as "annoying". Pete pulled away too soon, and was out of Patrick's car and halfway across his yard before Patrick could really register what had just happened. He was still blushing as the emptiness of the painfully silent car hit him. He drove home in the silence.  
\--  
The next day when Patrick saw Pete at school, he didn't say anything. Even after Pete rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey Trick," he grinned, "What's up? Are you busy after school?" Patrick shrugged and shook his head, "I don't think so.." Pete smiled, kissed his nose, and told him to meet him after school, behind the gymnasium.  
The rest of the day went painstakingly slow, Patrick was thinking about Pete all day. He still doodled on his paper like the first day they met, still ignored his classmates. The only thing different was that he was slowly falling head over heels for a boy who shouldn't be wasting a second of his time on him.  
The bell buzzed loudly, signifying the end of class. Patrick hurriedly gathered his stuff into his backpack, and made his way outside and into the parking lot. He crossed through it quickly, his stomach knotting once again, and it vaguely reminded him of how soft Pete's lips were. And how gentle and pleasant it was to finally kiss him. It made him feel..good. He frowned, nearly getting blown over by a huge SUV, and violent curses were spewed at him. ("Move, fucker!" "Watch it dumbass!"). Patrick was used to it, though. He brushed it off and finally found himself crossing the field to the back of the Gym. He could see Pete, hiding in the shade of the giant building. As soon as he walked up and Pete noticed him, he was forced against the wall of the building with a pair of lips roughly pressed against his own. He let out a soft moan his knees buckling under the weight of Pete standing over him. He pulled away moments later, gazing into Patrick's eyes curiously. "Patrick. I love you. I don't care how long we've known each other. I don't care how little I know about you. I don't care about anything but you. In stupid about you, Patrick. Whether you like it or not." Patrick stared up at him, unsure of what to say. He responded by leaning up and kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and standing up on his tip toes. Pete wrapped his arms around Patricks waist, grinning to himself. The only thing either boy felt was what could be simply described as love.  
They stood there like that for a few minutes, until the track team jogged past. Some yelling rude comments, others cheering and laughing for them. Patrick blushed, not wanting to see any of them (he felt if he didn't see them, no one would see him). He buried his face in Pete's chest, arms still wrapped around his neck. Pete rested his chin on Patrick's head, smiling to himself. The track team had passed them long ago but he still didn't want to move from that position. Patrick had finally pulled away, looking up at Pete with a small smile on his face. "Let's go somewhere. Anywhere."  
They wind up in that same clearing they drove past the previous night, Patricks car parked a few feet into the field. They ran around like children, kissing and laughing and yelling to each other. They ended up playfully tackling each other to the ground, both staring at each other for a few moments before the space between them was interrupted by Pete softly kissing him as the evening sun shone down on them and Patricks radio loudly played pleasant indie rock music. They continued making out into the afternoon sun, without a care in the world. Patrick sat up as the sun started to set, "Pete we've been out here forever. Do you..want to go back to my house?" He adjusts his glasses and watches Pete sit up. "Yeah. That sounds great. Your parents won't care will they?" "Of course not. They would understand" he blushes and stands up, helping Pete up as well. Pete leans in to kiss him for a moment, then they both go back to the car and go back to Patricks.  
On the way back it starts raining, and Pete nearly falls asleep in the passenger seat again. This time, Patrick watches him from the corner of his eye, smiling to himself. He pulls into his driveway, shaking Pete gently and jerking him from sleep. They walk into the house, Pete immediately going to the fridge. "I'm starved. What's this?" He asks, gesturing to a note that's magneted to the fridge. Patrick grabs it an reads it aloud.  
"Patrick-  
We'll be out for a few hours. Not sure where you are. See you later."  
Patrick blushes and looks up at Pete, who had a bowl of leftover spaghetti in his hand. "I could make us something better.." He says softly, reaching for the container that clearly only has enough for one person. "No, I want spaghetti. Don't worry about it. We can share." Patrick shakes his head, walking over to the couch and lying down. Pete follows, plopping onto the couch next to him. They watch movies together for the majority of the night. Patrick's parents come home at around 1 am and walk in on Pete laying against Patrick, while Patrick lazily runs his fingers through his hair slowly starts to doze off, Pete already asleep. His parents don't mention it, just go into their room, shutting the door behind him. Pete wakes up at the sound, sitting up next to Patrick and asking him if he can borrow some clothes. Patrick gladly lets him borrow some old (giant, at that) indie band shirt and a pair of his boxers, which he is ashamed are slightly too big for someone of Pete's size. Patrick changed clothes and crawled into his bed, snuggling up against the wall and waiting for Pete to walk in. A few moments later, Pete was shutting the door and searching for the light switch, then stumbled over to the bed. He curled up under the blanket, cuddling up against Patrick. They talked for a few moments before falling asleep, Patrick dreaming about moving into a beach house, Pete dreaming about Patrick.  
\--  
The first time Patrick went to Pete's house, he was incredibly nervous. He didn't know what to do  
or what to say, and was shamefully thankful when his mom left for work (midnight shifts). At that point Pete and Patrick had been together for months. It made Patrick feel alive and happy for once. Happier than he had been for years. Happier than when he would sneak away in the dead of winter to wander through the woods not far from his house. His breath puffing in front of him, his converse crunching against the frozen leaves and the tightly packed snow. Now, here he is intertwined with a boy he could have sworn hated him. Still like some cliche higschool themed movie, still frustrating to Patrick.  
It would be a lie to say Pete never thought about sex with Patrick, and it would be a gross accusation to say Patrick was prude and scared of sex. They just never did much together, other than make out and occasionally try to give each other hickies. It was silly, Patrick knew, but he didn't want to damage any of what they had going with his "premature ejaculation" and his complete shyness to literally any situation.  
But the first time Pete had Patrick stay over, something snapped in both of them. They were just watching TV together, some Nickelodeon cartoon, and Patrick wasn't sure what sparked it in him ("I got my nipples pierced, if you want to see them. It was a few days ago but it still fucking hurts."), but he found himself straddling Pete and kissing him roughly. At some point, the TV had been turned off and clothes thrown onto the floor. The two boys sat on the couch in nothing but underwear and coy expressions. Patrick sat on Pete's lap, arms wrapped around his neck while Pete sucked on a soft spot on his neck. He moaned long and he moaned loud, and all Pete wanted was to be able to hear this noise again. Patrick had disregarded his and Pete's ages, and kept them out of his mind as he lowered himself to his knees in front of Pete, blushing as he contemplated what to do with the quite thick erection in front of him (he was only used to his own, he'd never seen another dick unless it was in porn). He wrapped a hand around Pete, slowly pumping and lowering his head to lick at the tip. Pete made some ridiculous noises and Patrick mimicked these choked sounds as he slid Pete into his mouth. Pete's hands slid into Patrick's hair and he bucked up, trying to fuck Patrick's mouth. Patrick pulled away immediately, spluttering and shaking his head. Pete decided to switch, him on his knees and Patrick on the receiving end. He went straight to work, sucking Patrick into his mouth while Patrick writhed on the couch, beautiful noises erupting from his mouth. Pete fucking loved Patrick, but he had never known what it was like to love someone enough to want their genitals in your mouth. And Pete thought this just as Patrick came with a loud, choked out cry of his name. Patrick panted and stared at Pete as he swallowed and mumbled something about his "raging boner". Patrick had wound up laying on Pete's couch while Pete lined himself up with Patrick's entrance, slightly nervous and very sweaty. Pete pushed in and Patrick tightly gripped Pete's shoulders. He thrust again, this time harder, and Patrick winced as he felt Pete completely bury himself in him. He groaned into his chest as the both of them slid against each other and the only sound was the reverberating slap if skin and the aggressive pants and moans escaping their bodies. Pete grabbed Patricks length and pumped quickly. It was so sloppy, Pete thrusting into Patrick while Patrick's hips jerked whichever way the most pleasure came from. This continued until Patrick bucked up, bracing his hands on Pete's shoulders and moaned loudly, coming hard into Pete's hand. Pete came shortly after, groaning like a bitch.  
After they had cleaned up (both showered and got new clothes to wear), they went into Pete's room to watch TV. Not much was on, and Patrick quickly found himself falling asleep curled against his boyfriend. 

\--  
Nothing ends perfectly, obviously. Especially this relationship. After Pete had Patrick over, he ignored him for weeks. Didn't even look at him. Patrick tried talking to him, but all he got was a sideways glance every now and then. He eventually gave up on trying to talk to Pete. He assumed they were over, so he went back to his pathetic way of life, ignoring everyone and sleeping a majority of the time. He walked home by himself after school, no one to hold his hand and laugh with him and make him feel better about himself. Everyday it was the same, and Patrick supposed he didn't mind.  
He was walking home one day, slightly slower than usual. Something caught his attention from against a tree, two figures pressed closely together, soft groans escaping between the two of them. Patrick assumed it was just some normal couple, so he walked passed quietly. It wasn't until they pulled away, both expressionless, that Patrick noticed who it was, and they noticed who Patrick was. Pete. He knew this would happen. They stared at each other for a few good minutes, Patrick tearing up and shaking his head. He turned and walked away, calmly and slowly. No running. No sobbing and quick jogging. It was like he was giving Pete a chance to catch up to him, which he didn't.  
He got back to his house and into his room, sitting himself down on his bed and finally bursting into tears. He cried for a good 10 minutes, gradually soaking his pillow case. He wiped his face and looked over at his wall, at the one Polaroid of himself and Pete. Looking happy. Patrick laughed and took it off the wall, stuffing it into one of his drawers. He continued laughing and crying until he fell asleep, then woke up the next morning (Saturday), completely forgetful of everything that happened. He didn't think about Pete. He didn't think about how he was his first. He instead thought about eating cereal. This was something he COULD have, unlike another topic Patrick didn't want to touch base with.  
He went for a walk around noon (by himself of course) and walked to some local park where people usually went to play music and express their talents. Patrick quietly mocked them all. He walked through on the little path, watching everyone do their own thing, until he nearly ran into a woman sitting on the side of the path. "I'm s-sorry" he spluttered, looking down at her. She smiled at him, "it's no big deal. It's pretty distracting here. That's why I come, to get away from life." Patrick nodded and smiled at her, suddenly feeling friendly. "Could I um..could I sit here?" He asked softly and sat next to her as she nodded.  
"So do you play anything? I'm Daisy, by the way." Patrick grinned, "I'm Patrick. I uh, I can sing..play drums..And some guitar."  
"You can sing?"  
Patrick nods, starting to blush quite profusely.  
"Can you come up with music on the spot?"  
He shrugged, and nodded slightly, "I guess I can."  
She laughed, "Remember, it doesn't have to make sense, it doesn't even have to rhyme." She strummed her guitar a couple times and looked over at Patrick with a smile on her face, and Patrick tensed up, not sure what to say. So the woman piped up, singing something about strangers and kids and coconuts. Which truly confused (but also interested) Patrick, and he chimed in as well, singing about mornings and coffee and people. She smiled, then said something about "letting out your feelings, venting through shitty music". Patrick nodded, smiling and starting to turn his topic to Pete. He sang a small and on the spot ("How creative are you! You have to sing more often.") song about their whole relationship, not even minding that a small crowd had gathered, watching the two of them joyfully playing and singing together. He didn't notice when Pete had walked up, curiously watching as the boy he once (and still) loved sang about their relationship and how he wasn't very good in bed, and how he tore his heart out without having to say a word. Pete winced at this, staring directly at Patrick, urging him to look his way. He finished his sentence then looked over at the crowd, smiling. He saw Pete and started blushing, too nervous and overcome with anxiety to say anything. He just stared at Pete's expressionless face and trembled under his gaze. His stare was fear inducing to Patrick. Daisy smiled and Patrick noticed she was holding a permanent marker in her hand. With which she took Patrick's hat and wrote her number as well as "Lets jam together sometime" and passed it back with a smile. Patrick smiled and blushed, then murmured something about how he had to leave and she nodded understandingly, patting his shoulder and still smiling as he walked away.  
Patrick avoided Pete, completely ignoring him even as he jogged over to him and nudged him gently. He wouldn't leave him be, and Patrick finally turned to him and snapped, "What the fuck do you want, Pete,?? I'm not in the mood okay?"  
Pete just reached out and hugged him, didn't say a word. Patrick eventually gave in, hugging him back. "Why did you..?" Patrick mumbles softly.  
"I can't really explain why. It's just something you sort of do when you're a shitty person like me. But, I don't want it to ruin us. I still want to be with you Patrick."  
"Pete..you..You broke my heart. You were making out with some girl against a tree. And you didn't even have the nerve to-" he was stopped short by a pair of lips pressed against his, he melted into the familiar feeling and wrapped his arms around Pete's waist.  
"Can we just put it behind us? Forget it ever happened?" Pete mumbled, running his fingers through the hair that wasn't covered by Patrick's hat. He thought a moment, wondered if it was worth it or if Pete would just do it again. "F-fine Pete..okay." Pete smiled and kissed him again.  
They made up over the next few weeks, finally going back to the way things had been before. It felt like nothing had really happened, Patrick had to admit. He put the Polaroid back on his wall, along with many more. He couldn't have been happier with his life, especially on those nights when Pete would sleep over and he was always the first to fall asleep, Patrick still laying awake as his boyfriends breathing calmed and he fell into a deep slumber, and Patrick finally fell asleep.  
Or other times they'd stay up the whole night, telling each other stories and laughing. Sometimes they would do what they had done at Pete's, but not as sloppy.  
Patrick had to shower one night when Pete was over, so Pete stayed and hung out in his room. But as soon as he heard the water turn on his hand trailed its way down to his pants and undid them, he slid them halfway off and stuck his hand into his boxers, loosely grabbing his half-hard erection. His back arched and his breathing hitched as he jacked himself off, not hearing Patrick coming back into the room (oblivious to Pete) and asking where his pants were. He stared at Pete for a moment or two, still dripping water in the carpet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He dropped his towel and walked over to his bed, to Pete, and tucking his fingers under his waistband and scaring the shit out of Pete. "Shh..sh.." He murmurs, wrapping his hand around Pete's length, Pete groaning an bucking his hips up. "Fuck..no you need to..here" he pulls him onto the bed on top of him, so he's straddling him. Pete kicks his boxers off completely and gently pushes himself in, while Patrick leans forward and rests his head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He holds his hips and gently starts bouncing him up and down, causing him to moan loudly. "Pete..I..fuck.." He pants, helping to bounce himself as well until they're both moving with the same rhythm, slapping against each other and moaning loudly. Patrick's overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling himself getting close as he wraps his hand around his length while Pete fucks him. Pete groans and comes roughly inside of Patrick, Patrick coming hard into his own hand with a moan. Pete pulls out and they both lay there a few minutes, panting and breathing heavily. "Fuck. Now we both need showers."  
His parents don't find out until the day his mom washes his bedding and sees Pete's semen smeared on part of it. Of course she doesn't know who's it is, just throws it into the washer in disgust. 

\--

It was Pete's last year at high school, and after graduation Pete's mom decided that they would be moving. Patrick had decided he would drop out of high school because he realized he wasn't getting much of an education, just endless torment about being gay, being a little bigger than average, being a "nerd". He just got fucked with for everything. And he didn't really care anymore, he didn't want a job. All he really wanted was Pete. Pete, Pete, Pete. That's all that went through his goddamn mind. He didn't want to be in love with him if he was going to be moving. Pete didn't have the money to stay by himself here, he didn't have family to live with, Patrick's parents refused to let Pete live with them. All Patrick could do was apologize to Pete and tell him how much he loved him. Pete would tell him that it wasn't his fault, and he loved him to the moon and back (Patricks stomach churned when he said that, but not in the good way).  
On the day of graduation, Pete skipped the ceremony to spend his last day with Patrick. They went back to the clearing that they always went to. Instead of dancing to wild indie music, or making out to heavy rock music, they lay there in silence, watching the clouds. Not saying much (Patrick was mostly crying), just watching. Just existing. Being more than what they were in that shitty Chicago high school. Pete looked over at Patrick, watched him silently cry for a few minutes. He frowned. "Don't cry, Trick. We'll talk every day. I'll get a job. I'll move back." "Can't we just run away??? We could move far away. To California. Or..or Texas. I just want to leave here and I want to be with you." Patrick begged desperately. Pete finally thought this through for the the first time it was brought up, just for Patricks sake. "I..We could..I could feign being sick. I'll get all my graduation money together, you get all your money together. And some clothes and shit. Meet me at the gas station two blocks from my house. This is the only chance we have for this, okay?" Patrick frowns, rolling on his side to gaze into Pete's coffee colored eyes. Eyes that reminded Patrick of the mug of coffee you drink on a cool summer morning, as the sun is coming up and the dew is shimmering on the grass. And the calm sound of birds chirping. And it's something Patrick realizes he needs to enjoy with Pete. He'd risk anything really. So, he agrees. And they get back into Patrick's car and Patrick drops Pete off at his house, then goes back to his own house. He starts gathering things to take with (clothes, money, toiletries, etc) and wonders if its actually worth it. If he actually wants to throw away his life for a boy who has been out of his league since day one. And he wonders, what if something happens? What if their parents find out? Why can't Pete just use his car? Nevertheless, Patrick is sneaking out that night, huge backpack slung over his shoulder and another suitcase in his hand. He puts them both in the backseat of his car and gets in, pausing and thinking it through a moment. There's no turning back at this point, so he starts the car and drives down his street, to the gas station by Pete's. And surely enough, there's a figure in a hoodie and jeans and converse, a couple bags slung over his shoulder, waiting for Patrick. He rolls up next to him, smirking slightly, "Hey stranger, need a lift?" Pete grins and throws his stuff into the back with Patrick's, then climbs in up front with him. As soon as he's in, he kisses Patrick, cupping his cheek with one hand and slipping his tongue in between Patrick's lips. He pulls away reluctantly and whispers, "I love you so much". Patrick blushes and mumbles in response, "I love you too.." Pete sits back and grins at him. "Are you ready to go baby?" Patrick nods, turning back in his seat. "Turn on the radio, we can't have a quiet road trip" he smirks over at him. Pete turns the dial on the radio and sets it at some rock station that's playing ACDCs "Highway To Hell". Both Pete and Patrick laugh as they pull out of the lot with ACDC blaring and all their cares left behind in that little Chicago town.  
They take turns driving, both assuming a total of four days has passed. They have no idea where they are, no idea who to ask. They finally find a nice looking hotel that they rent a room for three nights, deciding they need some rest. Both of the boys realize they didn't tell their parents. Both of them realize they don't care.  
The first night at the hotel is spent counting their money. They act like kings, their total adding up to about $874. (Pete's graduation money from his rich as hell family, Patrick's money from odd jobs he's done). They split it evenly and put it in their wallets, burying them in their backpacks. That night they fall asleep in each others arms, curled under the gross hotel comforter with some Japanese game show on television.  
The three nights pass quickly, and they pay and leave, back on the road. Pete drives this time, and Patrick makes up different ways to entertain himself. Pete pulls over by some empty field at one point, shutting the car off and looking over at Patrick. "Hey, Patrick. I love you." "I love you too Pete." Patrick smiles, wondering why the car wasn't still running and why Pete had pulled over to tell him this. Pete leaned over and kissed him, putting his hand on the back of his neck. They kept this up for few minutes until Patrick forgot to breathe, and they both pulled away slightly out of breath. Pete turned back to the steering wheel and started the car. The engine turned but it didn't start. So he tried again, and again but to no avail. He looked over at the smaller boy in the passenger seat. "It's um, not starting." "It does that sometimes. It's fine. We just like, have to let it cool down", he mumbled and got out of the car, Pete following behind. "What are we going to do for the next however long this takes?" he frowned, sitting himself down in the grass. "Well we wouldn't be waiting if you didn't stop the fucking car in the middle of nowhere! At seven in the morning!" Patrick fumed, "Not to mention that no one ever drives this way! We can't get any fucking help or anything, Pete." Pete frowned, looking around at the empty fields on either side of the road that eventually sloped upward. And the woods surrounding the small clearing. "There's got to be someone." He wasn't giving up so soon, especially when they didn't have much else to do. "We'll just wait for someone to pass." Patrick whined, "That could take days!! Weeks!" Pete rolled his eyes and busied himself with something in the backseat of the car, Patrick following behind and grabbing his own bag. The two were too busy to realize that a car was passing, and when the finally noticed it was too far away. "Fuck! God fucking dammit! Come back!" Patrick screamed and sprinted madly in the cars direction, yelling frantically.  
Patrick had no luck in catching up to the car, and came back and sat on the ground, ready to cry from frustration. Pete had climbed onto the top of the car and sat, a candy bar and some pop in his hands. Patrick frowned at him, squinting in the morning light, "So that's it? Just give up and eat some snacks?" "That's kind of all we can do, Patrick." He sighed and joined Pete on the roof, taking the pop from him and taking a long drink. They waited up their for hours, silent for a good half of the time.  
After it felt like half the day had passed, Pete saw something in the distance. Patrick saw it too, and grinned. "Is that a van??" He sat with Pete, watching the van drive closer. It felt like forever when it finally pulled up to them, and a boy with wild and long hair got out of the passenger side. "Did your car break down?" He asked them, looking around the car and at the two of them. Pete nodded, and the boy driving the car leaned overeat the window, grinning, "Headed anywhere in particular?" Patrick piped up this time, "No..We left Chicago a few days ago. We're just like, two dumb runaways."  
"Join the club" the boy with large hair said with a smile. "How old are you two?" He asked. "I'm 17, he'll be 19 in like..a few weeks." Patrick said, "You guys?"  
"Seventeen," the guy in the car said with a smile, "He's eighteen. I'm Joe, by the way."  
"I'm Andy." The one outside the car smiled.  
"Patrick," he grinned, "that's Pete." He gestured to the boy next to him, still eating the candy bar.  
"Get in. We'll like..Give you a ride or something. We won't be stopping for awhile though." Joe smirked, then acknowledged the car. "You..probably can't start it on your own. And we don't have jumper cables, sorry. So I mean..I guess you have to uh, leave it." Patrick shrugged and hopped off the top with Pete. "I'll be fine. I hated this thing anyways." He reached inside and got a couple CDs and other items that he wanted, like the picture of him and Pete. Pete and Andy put their bags in the trunk of the van and they all climbed in, immediately starting conversation as they drove away.  
"Are you guys any good with instruments? I can drum, he's great with a guitar." Andy's smiling at them, and Pete replies with, "I can play bass. Patrick's a great singer. I think he plays guitar.." Joe grinned, looking over at Andy. "I guess we have this settled, then." They continued driving through the night, blasting some of Patrick's CDs and getting to know each other. By the time they stopped at a rest place, they already all felt like best friends.  
Patrick's and Pete's families still looked for them, but eventually have up, assuming they would show up sometime. Pete's mom still moved, people continued their lives. Just like Patrick knew they would. He never thought it would turn out this way, from some dorky school boy to the decided front man of some shitty punk band. Not that anything mattered anymore. He had Pete, and two new best friends. 

And he was pretty certain he had an STD.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this if anyone feels like it needs more added on, or if I decide I want to add any more. So this is just "chapter one" I guess!


End file.
